


A Year With The Kents

by Jetslay



Category: Smallville
Genre: Clois, F/M, Superman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 08:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12207321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetslay/pseuds/Jetslay
Summary: A look into one year in the life of Clark, Lois and their now six-year-old son Chris Kent. Clois. One-shot.





	A Year With The Kents

**Day 1**

“Alright, buddy, time to blow the candles out. Make a wish,” Clark spoke as the people around were finishing the ‘Happy Birthday’ song.

Chris Kent nodded to his dad and closed his eyes, blowing out the candles next. He was now a six-year-old boy.

The guests cherished the birthday boy, including his very proud parents.

While Lois and Clark distributed the cake to the guests, Chris headed to couch to eat his piece. He was right away joined by his twelve-year-old cousin, Jonathan Queen. “What did you wish for?” The curious teenage asked.

“I can’t tell you,” Chris replied.

“C’mon, Chris. Don’t tell me you believe in this ‘don’t tell or it may not come true’ crap.”

Chris chose to ignore his comment and focused on his cake, causing the blonde-haired boy to sigh.

\--º--

**Day 55**

Clark and Lois were laying on their bed, caressing each other. “You know, we’ve been living in this apartment, for what, six, seven years?” Lois started. “Don’t you think we should get a bigger one?”

Clark frowned. “You don’t think this one’s good for the three of us?”

“It’s fine. But… You know, with Chris growing up and with our good position in our jobs – plus the good money my books are making and my regular appearances in television – I was thinking we could afford a better one, with, like… Uh, an extra bedroom,” she told him, rambling a little.

Her husband smiled, slightly amused. “You’ve been thinking it for a while, haven’t you?”

Lois’s face blushed a little. “Of course I have. So, what do you think?”

“I like the home we made here, but if that’s what you really want, you know I’ll accept anything you decide to do.”

Lois smiled widely. “Thank you. I’ll start looking tomorrow. I gotta find a big -” She paused for a moment as she realized Clark was staring at her. “A big place. A big place for the three of us.”

Clark looked at her suspiciously. “There’s more to it, isn’t there?”

“What?” She gulped. “I –“

“Mom! Dad!”

Their conversation was cut short when they heard Chris calling for them. They run to their son’s bedroom. They watched with eyes wide-open their son hovering over the bed.

“Dad! I can’t stop it!” The scared kid spoke.

Clark ran to his son’s side and grabbed him, putting him down. “It’s okay, son. You’re okay,” he said, trying to calm the dark-haired boy down.

“What happened, baby?” Lois asked as she caressed her son’s head.

“I-I was sleeping. Then I woke up and I was doing that,” he said, pointing to the spot he was.

Clark and Lois looked at each other, concern on their faces. Clark then looked back at his son. “Hey, buddy, how about we go for a walk?”

The boy frowned at his father’s offer.

\--º--

Clark was flying with his son up in the sky.

“Where we’re going, dad?” A still confused Chris asked.

“Just one more minute, Chris.” Soon after it, they stopped. “There. High enough.”

The boy was still confused.

Clark looked at him tenderly. “Your powers are showing up much faster than when mine did. I was scared when they started to appear, too, son.”

“You were”

Clark nodded. “But you have something I didn’t. You have someone who understands what you’re going through and is here to help you.”

Chris just nodded, still feeling an uncertainty.

Clark started to fly with his son around the sky. “Remember when I taught you to ride a bicycle?”

Chris nodded again. Clark then let go of his son’s body, holding him by only his right arm.

“Dad?” Chris was scared of falling down.

“Focus, Chris. Close your eyes and clear your mind. I’m here with you all the way through.” The dark-haired boy did it just as his dad said. “Now concentrate on your task.”

Father and son kept flying through the sky, side by side. “Are you okay, Chris?”

The boy looked at his dad and nodded, happily.

“I’m gonna let you go, okay?”

Worry returned to the kid’s face again. “No, dad, no!”

“Hey, hey, buddy. I’m here, remember?” He said, giving his son a comforting smile.

Chris looked between the emptiness of the sky space below them, surrounded by the clouds, and his father, not sure how to proceed.

“Ready?” Started his always confident father. “Three, two, one…”

Chris closed his eyes firmly, ready for the fall that never came. He opened his eyes to see his father already a few feet away from him.

“What’s wrong, big guy? Can’t keep up with your old man?” Clark teased.

A huge surprise took over Chris’s face. It then instantly turned into happiness. “Yeaaah!! I can fly!” He shouted as he flew around his father.

Clark chuckled at his son’s boyish manner.

“I am invinci – ohhh” Unable to control his flight power, Chris was incapable of staying in mid-air and started to fall.

Clark flew quickly to grab his son. He couldn’t help but chuckled. “I guess you need a little more practice.”

Chris just blushed, embarrassed.

\--º--

**Day 57**

Clark and Chris were sitting on the couch as they waited for what Lois, who was standing in front of them, wanted to tell them.

Chris looked at his dad. “Are we in trouble?”

Clark shrugged.

“What? No! Why would you think that?” Lois spoke, mildly offended.

“He’s just kidding, honey,” Clark cleared the situation. ”So, what you want to tell us?”

Lois took a deep breath. “Okay. Uh… I-I... We’re gonna have another baby!”

Clark’s face lit up with blissfulness, getting up and hugging Lois tightly next. Words failed him as he placed a hand on her belly, until he realized something. “Wait, is that why you wanted a new place?” He asked.

“Kind of,” Lois replied. “The pregnancy test was positive that day, but I still needed to see Emil. He confirmed it today.”

“We’re definitely gonna need that extra bedroom then,” he joked. The large smile on his lips just didn’t translate the immense happiness he was feeling. “We’re gonna have another baby,” he repeated as his lips captured hers.

“When is he coming?”

Lois and Clark looked at their inquisitive son. “In about nine months,” Lois replied.

“And sorry, pal. It’ll be a girl,” Clark said.

“But I wanted a brother,” Chris pouted.

“Sorry,” Clark said, having some fun messing with his son.

Lois chuckled, but then punched her husband’s shoulder. “We don’t know the sex of the baby yet, sweetie,” she told her son.

Clark pulled Chris on his arm and pulled the other arm around Lois’s waist. “Either way, our family’s growing. That calls for a celebration!”

“I could eat some pizza,” Lois suggested.

“Yay, pizza!” Chris agreed.

“Pizza it is then,” Clark said, putting Chris down and heading to the phone.

\--º--

**Day 92**

“Now remember, this is mommy’s workplace. So behave,” Lois said.

Chris nodded.

The two of them entered the Daily Planet. Chris was about to meet for the first time the famous newspaper’s building. As they make their way to Lois’s office, the dark-haired boy watched impressed the art deco style inside the building and the movement of the workers.

Approaching their destination, an overexciting voice could be heard. “Oh my, God! Look how much you’ve grown.”

Lois turned around, knowing who it was beforehand. “Cat.”

Chris turned around, too. “Good morning, Mrs. Grant.”

Cat got down to be at Chris’s height. “Sorry I didn’t come at your birthday party, I was out of town. Did you get my present?”

The boy nodded.

“Did you like it?”

She gave him a handmade sweater. It was a little too striking, but it came from a good place.

Lois put a hand on his back. “What do we say?”

“Yes. Thank you, Mrs. Grant,” Chris told her.

Cat smiled. “Why don’t you come in my office later? I’ve made some delicious cookies.”

Chris nodded again.

Cat stood back up and looked at Lois. “Enjoy every minute you have with him. They grow up so fast.”

“Don’t I know?” Lois said, looking tenderly at her son. “How’s your son?”

“Adam’s doing great. He’s starting collage at the moment, I couldn’t be more proud of my baby.”

“I can see it.”

After the goodbyes were given, Lois and Chris entered her office. While Lois started to get some work done, Chris eyed the room, sizing up the awards, the framed articles, and the books at the bookshelf.

“Dad’s first time as Superman!” He said, pointing to the article of Superman’s debut.

“Officially, yes. But he was doing the saving thing much earlier,” Lois said.

He then moved his attention to the frame beside it. “Justice Society of America?” He read out loud.

“They were a group of heroes fighting for the good decades before the Justice League. The man in the middle, Carter Hall, was a good friend of your father and I.”

“He died?”

“It’s a really long story. Hopefully, one day you’ll get to meet him.”

As the time went by, Chris alternated between his smartphone and reading old articles. “You’re bored, aren’t you, honey?” Lois asked her son.

He nodded, shyly.

She looked at the watch. “Just wait half an hour, okay? Then we’ll get that huge cheeseburger that you love,” she promised.

He nodded again, this time with a big smile on his face.

At that moment, the door of her office opened suddenly and an annoyed Perry entered. “Lane! I heard you brought your son to the workplace,” he spoke.

“Uncle Perry!” Chris shouted and ran to hug him.

Lois sighed. “I’m sorry, Perry. He hadn’t school today and I didn’t want to bother Martha. I was hoping you wouldn’t mind.”

“Mind? I’m mad. I’m mad that you didn’t go straight away to my office with our future star reporter,” he said as he held the boy in his arms.

Lois chuckled. “Sorry, I didn’t want to bother you.”

“Silliness. This little man is all I need to brighten my day.”

“Can I go with Uncle Perry, mom? Please!”

“Sure,” she told him, not willing to put any restriction. If she was being honest with herself, she could use the time alone to finish her work.

\--º--

“I never get tired of this view,” Perry said to Chris as they watched the city through the window of Perry’s office. “I fight every day against the predictions this newspaper will turn obsolete. This building and our work to put the truth out there is one the symbols that made Metropolis the City of Tomorrow.”

Perry put a hand on the child’s shoulder. “Your parents are keeping the torch of the Daily Planet alive. And I hope you’ll too, son. You’re going to be a great reporter, it’s in your blood.”

“My grandpa says I’ll be a soldier,” Chris said, innocently.

“I have utmost respect to the men and women who fight for our country,” the old man said. “But here’s the thing, son. They’re not facing the day-to-day fight we reporters face. It’s a never-ending battle for us.”

The boy didn’t understand that well what Perry was trying to accomplish and the editor-in-chief of the Daily Planet realized that. He then approached the bookshelf and grabbed an album from it. He placed it on his desk and sat on his chair, putting Chris on his lap next.

He opened at a specific page and pointed it to the kid. “This was me at the Gulf War. I was there with the civilians, getting to know their situation and their afflictions.” He turned to another page. “And this was me protesting against an animal shelter accused of cruelty.”

Chris started to flip through Perry’s career pictures. “Wow.”

Perry smiled, proudly. “You see, Chris, the injustice in the world comes in all kinds and forms. When you’re a reporter, it’s not about what will give you an award, but giving one step toward a better world.”

“I wanna be a reporter, too!” Chris said to him, impressed by Perry’s stories.

The old man’s smile grew even bigger, feeling victorious. “That’s my guy,” he said as they gave a fist bump.

\--º--

**Day 102**

“A second kid. You’re living the dream, man,” Oliver said as he helped Clark moving the things out the truck to his new place.

“I know.” Clark couldn’t help but smile. “What about you and Chloe? Did you ever talk about getting a second one?”

“There’s been talks, especially after you two announced you’re expecting. We’d like that, but we’re not gonna push for it for now.”

“Right.” Clark then took at building where his new apartment is in. It had a modern design, conserving still its look of new even though it was already ten years old. He smiled. “How far we’ve come. We have our families, Diana and Steve married, Lucy engaged to Ron Troupe, Tess and Emil adopting a kid.”

“I saw the little girl they want to adopt. She’s an angel.”

Clark nodded. “Tess wanted this for so long. I’m really happy for her. For both of them.”

“Time really passes by. I barely can jump from a building to another those days,” he joked.

Clark chuckled. “You’re still a pretty damn good hero.”

“Thank you, my friend. That means a lot.”

\--º--

Clark entered the bedroom to place a couple of boxes in. He saw Lois sitting on the floor looking inside a box. “What are you looking at?”

“Some pictures,” she replied.

Clark joined her at the floor. “Me and Chris.” He said as he saw the photo Lois was holding in her hand. It was a one where Clark slept with Chris on his chest.

“I love this. Remember? Chris was five or six months old. I was having these horrible menstrual cramps, unable to leave bed. And then you decided to take the day off to take care of the both of us. You were there for every need our baby had, you didn’t even bother me to feed him.”

“I loved every minute of it, to be honest,” Clark pointed out.

“But it was mentally exhausting,” Lois recalled. “After I woke up, I found you sleeping with Chris in your arms. It was obvious our son tired you out. I found that so lovely I had to take this picture. Overall, it was one of the I wanted to scream to the world that I married the best man.”

Clark chuckled. He then spotted a particular photo and grabbed it. “Oh, I remember this one. I don’t know how I ever let you do this to me.”

“Our first costume party together. You made a cute David Coverdale,” she said, giggling. “And I was an awesome Tawny Kitane.”

Clark kept shaking his head, unable to cope with the fact he actually wore a big, blonde wig and the ‘80s metal outfit.

“C’mon, you gotta at least admit you had a great time with me,” she pointed to the smile he had on his face in the picture.

“Promise me you’ll never show this to our son, please!” He begged.

“Ahem.”

The couple turned their heads to where the sound came from.

“Sorry to interrupt your trip down embarrassing memory lane – which I wanna be part of later -, but I’m not the guy with super strength, so I shouldn’t be the one doing all the hard work,” Oliver said.

“Right. Sorry.” Clark got up and joined Oliver back with the boxes, while a chuckling Lois continued to unpack them.

\--º--

**Day 135**

Deciding they need a day off, especially his workaholic pregnant wife, Clark decided to take his family to a secluded beach in Kauai. Father and son were in water, playing, while Lois was taking a sunbath.

“Dad, look at these shells!” Chris said as he emerged from the water.

“Wow. They’re really cool, Chris,” Clark told him, looking tenderly at the boy as he put one of shells on his ear to hear the sound coming from it. He then looked at Lois, laying distant on a beach chair. “I’ll be right back, Chris.”

He got out of the water and approached Lois. “The water’s great. Don’t you wanna come in?”

Lois lifted her head and her sunglasses and eyed the sea. “I don’t think so.” She focused back on her sunbath.

Clark wasn’t having any of it. He then lifted Lois in his arms and started to head to the water.

“What are you doing?! Clark, put me down. I’m serious!” She yelled at him, but her complaints were completely ignored. Unceremoniously, he entered full body with her in the water.

Free from Clark’s hold, Lois merged from the water, furious. She couldn’t believe he just did that. “You…” She threw water at him.

Clark just laughed, loud, much to her annoyance. “I told the water was great,” Clark said.

Lois threw more water at him, nonstop. Unbothered by it, Clark then threw a big wave of water at his wife, completely immersing her.

She had no time to react as Clark held her and captured her lips in his in a long, breathless kiss. The brunette pulled his hair as she deepened the lip-lock.

When the kiss was broken, there was Clark gazing passionately at her. Lois returned the look, but promptly used Clark’s distraction to sink his head into the water, smirking.

“Mom, mom! You came!” Chris swan toward them.

“Water war!” Clark shouted as he emerged from the water, throwing some at Lois.

Chris joined his father and attacked his mother, too.

Lois had a look of disbelief on her face. “You little brat!” She said to her giggling son. “You’ll pay for that.”

He started to swim away as his mother started to swim after him, but he was unable to escape. “No, no!” He screamed as Lois loaded him up with kisses.

Clark just laughed at his family’s antics.

\--º--

**Day 153**

Lois and Chris sat on their seats, waiting for the Monster Truck competition to begin. Lois made her mission to show her son what she called “the beauties of life.” Monster Truck rally was at the top of the list. Fortunately for her, Chris embraced the hobby and it then became a mother and son thing, which still makes Clark sigh.

“Hey!” Lois waved to the vendor. “Two hot dogs, please.”

“Here you go, Ma’am,” the vendor handed their food.

“What do you want to drink, honey?” She asked Chris.

“Coke,” he replied.

Lois eyed the beer and bit her lower lip. For her, brew and Monster Truck rally were a match made in heaven. But she had a kid in her belly now, so she had to pass it. “Make it two,” she said to the man, sighing internally.

She paid the vendor and started to eat her hot dog. “Good, isn’t it?” She said to her son.

He nodded.

The sound system of the stadium announced the beginning of the event, which made Lois cheer loud alongside the crown. Lois watched excited as the trucks made their stunts, her son joining her on the yells.

He realized a suspicious movement in the sky a couple of times. “Mom, I saw dad,” he said, pointing out to the sky.

“He’s just keeping an eye on me. You know your dad,” she told him, nonchalantly. She turned her attention back to the competition as her favorite contender was about to make his stunt. “Go, Greg!”

She and Chris jumped in joy as the truck achieved its objective. “Yeah!”

\--º--

**Day 188**

Clark was leaning against the wall, arms crossed, tapping his foot as he waited for Emil.

Lois who was laying on bed, eyed him. “You know you can actually open a hole in the floor, right?”

He stopped it and uncrossed his arms, putting his hands in his pockets. “Sorry. I’m just anxious.”

“I’m the one laying in an uncomfortable position, Smallville,” she pointed out.

“Sorry it took me so long,” Emil spoke as he entered the room. “Ready to find out your baby’s sex?”

Their friend turned on the ultrasound machine and spread gel on Lois’s belly. Clark tried see the sex through the screen, but with no success.

Both of them grew anxious waiting for Emil to tell them.

“You said you wanted a girl, right?” The doctor asked.

“Yes”, Clark replied, hopeful. “Is it a girl?”

Emil paused, making the soon-to-be parents more impatient. “Yes, it is,” he said with a grin on his lips.

Clark and Lois smiled from ear to ear, their hearts pumping with happiness. He held her hand and entwined her fingers with his, kissing the back of her hand.

“We’re going to have a girl,” Lois spoke, moved.

\--º--

Chris was at waiting room, playing with his smartphone.

“Well, look who’s here.”

The boy turned his head to the side to see who was speaking. “Aunt Tess,” he shouted with a smile on his face.

“Where’s my hug?” Tess said as she got down.

Chris complied and hugged her, receiving a kiss on the cheek. He looked at the side and realized the presence of a black little girl around his age.

Tess lost no time to introduce her. “This is my daughter, Samantha.”

“Hi, I’m Chris,” the dark-haired boy extended his hand, displaying the most friendly smile, inherited from his dad.

She shook it, smiling back. “Hi!”

“Look at our kids bonding,” Lois spoked as she walked toward them alongside Clark and Emil.

“Hey, princess,” Emil said, lifting his daughter up and putting her in his arms. He kissed her forehead and then gave a peck on his wife’s lips.

“Hi, Sam,” Lois waved at her. “Everything good with you?”

She nodded.

“I’m glad.” Lois turned to Tess. “How’s she adapting?”

“It’s going very well,” The red-haired woman replied as she caressed her daughter short hair. “She’s precious. We’ve connected right away.”

Lois could see the happiness emanating from her friend. It was something that that woman wanted since the frustrated episode with the Lex clone years ago and due to life circumstances, including death and resurrection, she only got to fulfill now.

“What about you? Emil told me you’d come here today to find out the sex of your baby,” Tess asked.

Lois’s lips opened in a smile, the memory of the great news she received minutes ago coming back to her. “We did.”

“You’re not the only one who gets a princess,” Clark joined in.

Tess stared at them. “Don’t tell me – You’re having a girl?!”

Lois nodded, excited.

“Oh, that’s great!” Tess hugged her.

Chris looked at his father with a curious look. “I’m having a sister?”

“You are,” Clark told him, ruffling his hair.

“Well, I came here to take Emil out to lunch, but since you’re here and if you don’t have other appointments, how about we all go celebrate it?” Tess spoke.

Clark and Lois nodded to each other. “That sounds great,” Clark said.

\--º--

**Day 200**

“I love our son, but it’s nice to have a time to ourselves sometimes,” Lois said as she sat on her chair, helped by Clark. She and Clark decided to have a romantic dinner at a new four-star restaurant in Metropolis.

“Yeah. But I bet he’s having his own fun with his cousin at Chloe and Oliver’s,” he said.

“Here is the menu,” The waiter handed them the objects.

“What are today’s specials?” Clark asked.

“For the entree we have roast duck quarter with a fruity pomegranate sauce and for dessert we have blueberry lemon cheesecake.”

“What you think, honey?” Clark asked Lois.

“The duck sounds good.” Lois paused for a moment. “Um, do you have anything more chocolate-y for dessert?” She asked the waiter.

“We have hot chocolate soufflé with raspberry sauce, ma’am.”

“I’ll take that. Clark?”

“The cheesecake is good for me.”

“Would you like anything to drink?”

“I’d like an orange juice,” Lois said.

“Same for me,” Clark added.

Orders taken, the waiter left the couple alone. Lois looked back at Clark. “I tell you, I’m not a juice person.”

Clark chuckled. “Just a few more months, Lois.”

Lois bit her lower lip. “You know, I’m a lot easier after a couple of drinks,” she said, touching his leg with her foot.

“Lois…” Clark said with a reproving tone in his voice, but his face told otherwise.

She pulled her foot away. “Luck for you, my hormones levels are high. You won’t escape from me tonight, Smallville,” she winked at him.

He gazed intensely at her. “Lucky me.”

\--º--

“I’m telling you, it’s great,” Clark said to Lois as they entered their apartment. “I mean, it tastes a little different, but it’s pretty good.”

As soon as he closed the door, Lois pushed him against it and captured his lips in hers, surprising him. “I don’t wanna talk about alien fruits. The only alien thing I want right now is you,” she told him as she started to unbutton his suit jacket.

Clark led Lois to the couch, leaving his suit jacket on the floor, but before he could lay her down on it, he stopped. “Not here,” his said as he remembered her condition. He then put her in his arms and walked toward their bed, still locking lips with her.

As they entered their bedroom, Clark put her down in front of their bed so he could unzip her dress. He undressed her slowly as he kissed and sucked softly the skin of the back of her neck and shoulders. He passed his big, warm hands on the sides of her body from up to down, making her dress fall on the floor.

Lois turned around, brushed his lips with hers again and ripped open his shirt, revealing his muscular torso.

She laid down on the bed, waiting for him to join her. Clark promptly took off his shoes and joined her, kissing her again, this time deeper. They both moaned as their tongues found each other and danced the love song inside their mouths. Meanwhile, Lois’s hands worked on taking off Clark’s shirt and then ran them up and down his strong back.

His lips left hers and traveled to her chin and then to her ear, kissing and sucking them. His hands, which were caressing her five-months pregnant belly, went up and behind, focusing on her bra. As soon as that came off, his lips descended to her neck, making her moan with the sucks and the licks. Clark’s displays of love left little hickeys marks on her skin.

He descended further and found her bare breasts, giving soft kisses on both of them. Lois ran her hands in his hair, occasionally pulling it. When he reached her prominent belly, he kept staring lovingly at it. He looked at Lois and then gave consecutive kisses on it, making Lois giggle.

Lois motioned for him to get on her level so she could take off his pants. Their lips found each other again as Lois finished undressing him. Her panties came off in the process as well.

Skin on skin, they kept the foreplay for a few more minutes, feeling all of each other’s bodies for as long as they could until they couldn’t hold it any longer. When Clark finally entered his wife’s core, he saw her lay back her head, shouting in pleasure.

The movements of their bodies were slow but tight, full of passion. It wasn’t just about the in and out movement of his member on her sex, it was also about their hands warming up their bodies, knowing where to touch each other to increase their arousal. It was their lips insatiable for one another, but also for the other’s ear, neck, chest. It was their heartbeats, matching in their rhythms. It was love.

A love that kept going all night, over and over again.

\--º--

**Day 213**

“The National Aeronautics and Space Administration informs that the meteor shower that threatened to enter Earth atmosphere were contained by the members of the Justice League,” a reporter announced on TV. “Space stations went on alert when the first signs of a possible meteor shower appeared. Fortunately for us, Superman and company was there to save the day once again.”

At the Watchtower Moon base, Superman, Wonder Woman, and Martian Manhunter arrived. Cyborg, who was watching the news, turned to look at his friend. “Way to go, guys!”

The three of them smiled, proud. Clark and Diana went to sit on the couch, while John headed to the computers. Victor went to the kitchen and came back with beers for him and his friends on the couch and oreos for the Martian.

“Thank you,” John said, receiving a wink back.

Victor handed beers to the other two and then sat on the couch.

“How’s Lois, Clark?” Diana asked.

“She’s good. There are some days where she feels more tired, but you know her, she just doesn’t stop. Right now, she’s talking to that senator recently involved with slush fund,” he told her, a smile appearing on the corner of his mouth.

Diana chuckled. “I’m sorry I haven’t paid her a visit since she was pregnant. Between my job as an ambassador and as Wonder Woman, I barely get to see even my husband,” she said, joking a little.

He shook his head. “Don’t worry.” He then looked his attention to Cyborg. “What about you, Victor? You’ve been a lot more here since Tess adopted a kid. How’s your adapting?”

“It’s been fine. I like it here.”

“Doesn’t it… Doesn’t it feel kinda lonely?” Clark asked, cautious.

Victor gave a shy laugh. “That’s me, man.” Before the other man could say anything, Victor continued. “I know you just want the same happiness for me that you have with your girl and your kids. That shows what a great guy you are. But I tried to have it before several times and it didn’t work. Emil even offered me the superficial skin thing to look like a totally normal joe, but I didn’t want to. This has been me for a long time now. I totally accepted that and I’m happy that way.”

Clark stayed quiet, understanding it. Diana put a hand on his shoulder. “We glad you’re happy,” she told him.

Victor nodded. “But hey, man, if you want make me happier, I’d be more than glad to be the godfather of your girl.”

“You’ll have to ask the godmother,” Clark said, looking at Diana.

Her eyes widened in surprise. “Me?”

“The moment we find out we’re having a girl, Lois thought of you right away. I mean, if you want to.”

Diana grinned. “It would be an honor.” She then turned to look at Victor. “It would be equally an honor to godparent a child with you.”

The man nodded, smiling widely.

\--º--

**Days 226-227**

“I am Superman!” Chris shouted as he flew around the apartment with his dad’s reserve cape wrapped around his neck.

“Put your father’s cape back in the closet, Chris,” Lois said weakly. She was sitting on the couch, trying to rest. She had been having a headache and feeling weak since that morning, which got worse as the day went by.

Chris put himself back on the floor. He grew concerned as he saw his mother sweating. “Mom, are you okay?”

Feeling a little dizzy, she barely heard her son. “Sweet, text your dad,” she asked, the pain visible on her face.

Scared, run to grab the family’s private communicator. “I texted ‘im.” He then went to sit beside Lois and unwrapped the cape from him and put it on her. “Dad’s coming, mom.”

One moment later and there was the man in question, dressed in his Superman outfit, very worried. “What happened?”

“It’s mom! She’s not well.”

“I think I’m having a fever,” Lois told him, shaking a little.

Clark promptly moved closer to her and put his hand on her head, checking her temperature. He grew even more concerned. “I’ll take you to Emil. You’re gonna be fine.” He lifted her in his arms, and then walked toward the window.

Before flying away with his wife, he turned to a worried Chris. “Call your Uncle Oliver and ask him to come pick you up and take you to his apartment.”

\--º--

Clark, still dressed in his Superman attires, was at the waiting room of the Star Labs waiting impatiently for any news as Emil took care of his wife. He knew she wasn’t at any risk as he kept tracking of her heartbeat, but it didn’t do a thing to relax his tensed body.

Emil finally came to talk. “She’s fine. She has a flu, which raised her body temperature, but it’s stable now.”

Clark was relieved. “Thank you, Emil.”

“No problem. You’re free to take her home, but I’d recommend she to stay overnight. For precaution.”

“It’s okay. I can stay with her.”

“Great. She’s resting now.” Emil then pause. “Before you go in the room, I think you should change clothes.”

Clark look over himself. “Oh. I didn’t realize I was still in those,” he said, giving a little laugh.

Emil smiled slightly. “I understand. There are some reserve clothes in your personal closet.”

Clark nodded.

As soon as he changed clothes, he joined Lois in the room. He tried not to make a sound, but as if she felt his presence Lois opened her eyes.

“No, no. Come back to sleep, honey,” Clark said.

Lois ignored his request. “Where’s Chris?” She asked, weakly.

“Oliver just called, he picked him up at our apartment. He’ll sleep at his place,” Clark told her.

“How was he? I barely remember the last couple of hours.”

“He was strong, just like his mother.” Clark was moved by her concerned for their son, but right now she was the priority. “You should get some rest, okay?”

She nodded, closing her eyes as he caressed her face.

\--º--

“Hey, buddy!”

Chris opened his eyes slowly to see his father calling him. It was dawn. “Dad?”

“Time to go home.” Clark lifted his son into his arms.

“How’s mom?”

“She’s at home. She can’t wait to see you,” the man said as he climbed down the stairs of Chloe and Oliver’s apartment. “Thank you so much guys,” he said to his friends.

“No problem,” Oliver told him.

“Tell Lois we’ll pass by there later,” Chloe said.

“I will.”

\--º--

“Look who’s here,” Clark announced as he and Chris entered the bedroom.

“Mom!” Chris jumped onto bed and hugged his mother.

“Careful, Chris!” Clark said, concerned.

“Don’t be a party pooper, Smallville. My baby missed his mommy,” Lois said, hugging him tightly.

“You better?” Chris asked.

“Much better with you here with me.”

Clark watched blissful the mother and son’s embrace. Lois saw him gazing and tapped on bed, signaling him to join them. Clark took off his shoes and laid on bed, putting an arm around his wife and son.

\--º--

**Day 244**

“This is boring!” Chris complained. He and his father were on a boat in the middle of a lake, fishing.

“I know it is,” Clark said, nonchalantly.

Chris blinked in surprise. “Then why we’re here?”

“To spend some time together.” He put his fishing rod aside and turned to his son. “Look, Chris. This is something your late grandfather and I used to do when I was younger. I didn’t like it either.”

The kid frowned.

“But I did it for my dad, because I knew it meant something to him.” He put a hand on his shoulder. “We don’t have to go fishing every year. I just want it to be a tribute to the great man he was and a start to a father and son annual thing. You okay with that?”

Chris nodded. Father and son then fist bumped, sealing the deal. Suddenly, Chris’s fishing rod started to shake. “What is that?” Chris asked, holding the rod tightly.

“You fished something. Don’t pull it out straight away. Lift the road and then start to pull as you spin the reel.”

Chris did as his father said, with a little difficult.

“Keep going, keep going. Now pull!”

And so, abusing of his super strength, Chris pull the medium-sized fish out of the water. He and his father watched the fish flying above them and then falling back into the opposite side of the leak.

“Oh,” the boy made a sound of disappointment.

Clark looked at his son and then laughed. Chris promptly laughed along.

\--º--

**Day 266**

Dressing in his mini Green Arrow attire, Jonathan played with his archery toy. His shooting accuracy was very good, but the teenage was determined to improve. “So, anything exciting happening with you?”

Chris, who was sitting on his cousin’s bed, looked pensive. “What you mean?”

Jonathan shrugged. “Um, you have super powers. Did you ever save a cat from a tree?”

“You know I’m not allowed to use them like that.”

“Seriously, that’s boring.” The blonde-haired boy sat next to him. “If I were you, I’d use them to beat some bad guys. Wait,” he remembered something and got up again, grabbing his tablet. He handed it to his cousin. “Look what I found.”

“Mysterious Disappearances Haunt Salt Lake City,” Chris read the headline out loud. He frowned at his cousin.

“We should totally investigate it!”

“It sounds dangerous.”

“Yeah, kinda,” Jonathan took the tablet from him. “But, cousin, it’s what we need. You’re a smart kid and you got cool powers, and I got cool gadgets. Don’t you want to show your dad you can use your powers?”

Chris nodded, shyly.

“Then we gotta do it! Are you in?”

“Yes,” Chris said, hesitantly.

\--º--

Chris and Jonathan headed to the living room where Lois and Clark were talking. “Mom, we’re going to the playground,” Jonathan told Chloe.

She eyed him. “Dressed like that?”

Jonathan shrugged. “My dad’s Green Arrow. Everyone knows that.”

Chloe thought his answer cute. “Okay.”

As the boys left, Lois turned her attention to Chloe. “I love how well they get along.”

“Kinda like us,” Chloe agreed.

Meanwhile, Chris was flying up in the sky with Jonathan. “You sure you know what you’re doing?”

“I got an A in geography, so yeah. Keep flying west,” the blonde-haired boy told him, being guided by his smartphone.

An hour passed. “Are we getting closer? My arm’s starting to hurt,” Chris complained.

“I think – Oh, no.”

“What?”

“My battery is running out,” Jonathan said. “Did you bring your cell phone?”

“I left at your house.” Chris started to get worried. “I think we should go back.”

“No, no. Just like Uncle Bruce, I’m always prepared,” Jonathan said as he took a compass out of his bag.

Chris looked dubious. “You know how to use it?”

“Of course,” the teenage said, hesitantly.

Another hour passed. “Can we stop?” The dark-haired boy begged.

“I-I… Yeah, I think it’s good idea.”

The kids got back on dry land. “Is this Salt Lake?” Chris asked as he looked around the region. It was a far contrast from the big city aspect of Metropolis. There were no big buildings, instead the street was filled with small shops. There were just a few people walking on the streets.

“I don’t think so,” Jonathan said. He then spotted a passing man, approaching him. “Excuse me, sir, what city is this?”

“Dubois, Wyoming,” the man told him, frowning at his question. “Are you kids lost?”

Jonathan gulped. He tried to think on something. “Uh, no. Our mother is in there,” he lied, pointing to the bar a few feet away from them.

The man nodded, promptly leaving them alone. Jonathan grabbed the map from his bag and started to look for their location. “Oh, oh.”

“What?”

“I think we went a little north.”

“We what?” Chris shouted, angry. “You said you knew what you were doing!”

“I never used a compass before!” He burst out.

Chris looked shocked. “Then why did you said you knew?” He shouted again.

“Because you were chickening out!”

It was now a yelling competition between cousins, both frustrated. They turned their back to each other.

Jonathan was the first one to break the silence that emerged between them. “I just wanted to have an adventure,” he said as he went to sit on a rock.

“Me too,” Chris agreed, shyly. “We should call my dad.”

Jonathan got up and looked at Chris with an alarming look. “Are you crazy? We’re gonna get grounded for like a month.”

“But how we’re gonna get back home?”

The blonde-haired boy looked pensive. “We can try remake the way we came.”

“I don’t know.”

Jonathan crossed his arms. “Are you want to face your mother’s anger?”

Chris gulped, starting to rethink it. “Let’s go.”

And so they flew their way back home. Half an hour passed and they had no idea if they were in the right direction. “Do you see anything?” Jonathan asked, worried.

“I don’t have X-ray vision like my dad yet,” Chris told him.

Jonathan sighed. “I giv – Oh!”

Chris stopped flying, his eyes were wide open. “Dad!”

Superman stood mid-air with a hard look. “You two got a lot to explain.”

\--º--

“What were you two thinking?” Lois yelled at the boys. The boys were sitting with their head down, while two sets of parents were standing in front of them with looks that varied from anger to disappointment.

“It was not his fault, Aunt Lois. It was me, I convinced him to go,” Jonathan spoke.

“Don’t try to save his face. Chris know very well he shouldn’t be using his powers like that,” Lois said.

“But you’re not off the hook for dragging your cousin into this. We’ll talk about your punishment later,” Chloe added.

“I’m sorry, mom,” Chris told Lois, holding back the tears.

Lois sighed, still angry at him. Angry, especially, because of how worried she got when they realized the boys were missing. “Go to the guest room. Stay there until it’s time to leave,” she ordered to her son.

Chris headed to the guest room, head down. Jonathan started to follow him, but Chloe stopped him. “You go to your room. You’re grounded,” she said.

Lois released the breath she was holding and sat down on the couch. “I’m pregnant. I shouldn’t have to go through all this worry.”

Chloe sat beside her, comforting her cousin.

Clark cleared his throat. “I’ll go talk to Chris.”

“And I’ll go talk to Jon,” Oliver said. “Rest a little, legs.”

\--º--

Clark entered the bedroom. His son was sitting on the bed with his arms wrapped around his legs, crying. He sat at the end of the bed. “Why did you do it?”

The boy stayed silent.

“Chris.”

Chris lifted his head to look at his father, his cheeks were marked by his tears.

“Why?”

“I wanted to be like you,” he said, almost in a whisper.

Clark looked tenderly at him. “I understand. But since very early we told you that you be careful with your powers and –“

“I don’t wanna hide my powers!” Chris shouted, quickly regretting it.

Clark was surprised by his son’s resentment. He wondered for how long that boy was holding it back. He understood it. How much he understood that. So many years ago he was in his exact position.

But now he was in his father’s role. And today he understood more than ever why his father did what he did. “After your little adventure today, you just proved why we must keep your powers under control. I’m sorry, son.”

He then got up and left, leaving the sulking boy alone in the bedroom.

\--º--

**Day 289**

“The men that protect this country, we soldiers, we do it so the Americans can wake up, go to work, spend time with their families and go to sleep peacefully. It’s our duty to help make the American dream a reality. We serve with great honor our people’s desire of living in peace. And I believe someone strong like you, kiddo, would be a great addition to our army,” Sam said to his impressionable grandson, who was sitting on his lap.

“This competition between you and Perry is ridiculous. You know that, right?” Lois spoke.

“He’s my only grandson, Lo. We Lanes come from a long lineage of military men. Unfortunately, I couldn’t make you or your sister follow my footsteps, but with this young man I think we have a future.”

Lois rolled her eyes. “Thank God my daughter won’t have to deal with dad issues.”

It was Thanksgiving Day, which means the whole family was gathering to celebrate. This year the reunion was happening on Clark and Lois’s apartment. The doorbell rang.

Lois opened the door. It was Martha and Perry. “Sorry we’re late, sweetheart. The turkey took a little more time than I expected,” the red-haired said.

“It’s okay. Not everyone has arrived yet. Chloe and Oliver are coming with Tess and Emil,” Lois told her.

Perry walked to the living room. “Sam,” he greeted, extending his hand.

The man in question put his grandson on the floor and got up, shaking Perry’s hand. There was a staring context going on between them. It was soon interrupted by Perry as he turned his attention to Chris, but it was already too late.

The boy ran as soon as he saw a certain woman’s figure. “Grandma!”

Martha put the turkey on the table to hug her grandson. “I swear, you get bigger by the day.”

“My mom says I’ll be as tall as my father,” he said, wearing a proud smile.

“I’m sure you will,” she smiled back. She then took a look around the apartment. “Speaking of, where’s my handsome son?”

“He and Kara got out to catch up a little,” Lois told her.

Martha nodded. “And you, honey, how are you feeling?”

Lois sighed. One question from her mother-in-law and she was ready to release the word she holding back. “Exhausted.”

Martha chuckled, she had already realized that. “Then you go there sit and rest your feet a little,” she said as she placed a hand on the pregnant woman’s belly. “Oh.”

“Oh, yeah, she’s kicking a lot,” Lois said, nonchalantly. “Lucy and Ron are in kitchen if you need any help.”

Martha nodded again. “Help out your grandma, sweetie,” she asked to Chris.

He nodded, grabbing the turkey in his hands and heading with her to the kitchen.

\--º--

“So, what’s on your mind, Kal-El?” Kara asked. She and Clark were taking a walk around the block.

“Recently I was faced with a dilemma.” He paused. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure.”

“What was it like raising a child on Krypton. I mean, what was the costume. Did the parents take their child to work, guide them to follow their career?”

Kara looked curious at his question. “It’s hard for me to talk. Although women had a stronger role in the workplace on Krypton than here on Earth, it was still a patriarchal society. My father didn’t let me in his job. But I do know the fathers used to take their sons to their jobs very early. Uncle Jor-El was planning that you’d follow in his footsteps.”

“So you’re saying it was really a tradition?”

“Mostly,” she told him. She quickly realized what this was about. “What’s the matter with Chris?”

Clark hesitated a little. “It’s his powers. They’re developing and naturally he wants to make use of them. I had wonderful parents, I can’t say it enough, but my powers were so, so new that hiding them was the only option. Turned out it’s the only kind of raising I’ve ever known. And I thought I had it under control, but I’m starting to think it’s not the right option for my situation.”

Kara understood it. “It’s not exactly easy to make him hide them when you’re exhibiting yours to the world and your son daily, right?”

Clark nodded. “It is a difficult situation.”

“Can I give you my opinion?”

“Of course.”

“I obviously don’t have any experience in raising a kid. But do you remember back when you were in doubt whether you should tell Lois the truth about you or not?” Kara recalled, receiving a nod from Clark. “I told you that unconsciously you wanted her to know. I think the same thing’s happening here, you already know what you must do. Just… Take your time.”

Clark smiled at her. “It’s amazing. You just get me.”

Kara smiled back. “We’re family. I’m here for you, just like you’re always there for me.”

Clark put an arm around her shoulders. “Absolutely.”

And just like that, they walked back to the apartment to celebrate Thanksgiving.

\--º--

**Day 301**

It was time. The daughter of Clark Kent and Lois Lane was about to born. Lois was already accommodated on the bed as she waited for Emil. Clark was right there with her the whole time.

Lois was breathing fast and heavily, the pain of the contractions was getting worse each time. “I’m sorry, Clark, but this is the last child I’m giving you,” she said, making a pain face.

Clark chuckled. “It’s okay. You already gave me more than I ever imagined I could have,” he told her as he kissed her forehead.

Emil entered the room. “Oh, finally!” Lois shouted.

The doctor chuckled at that. “Let’s see if you’re ready.” He then checked Lois’s dilatation. With a confident smile he announced, “it’s time.”

And so the works began. Lois started to push as Emil asked. Harder and harder. Her breathing was uneven as the labor consummated all of her energy. “Keep pushing. You’re doing great,” Emil said.

Clark held her hand the entire time. He smiled and nodded at her every time her eyes searched for him.

“I can see her head,” Emil said.

Clark looked at it, mesmerized. “She’s coming out. She’s coming out,” he repeated to his wife.

“Just a few more pushes, Lois,” Emil spoke.

Lois closed her eyes, trying to find strength within her. And then she pushed again and again and again, until a new voice could be heard through a liberating cry. Clark and Lois watched with a curious face and a growing smile as Emil held the baby in his hands.

“Clark,” Emil called him with a scissor in hand. Clark took it and cut the umbilical cord joining mother and daughter.

He held Lois’s hand again, but he didn’t take his stunned eyes from his newborn daughter as the nurse took her away to clean her up.

As soon as the nurse finished it, she handed the child to Clark, who held her in his arms with all the care in world. “Hey,” he said, barely finding words, as he gazed at her. He gave a long kiss on her forehead.

Lois saw a single tear fall from his eyes. “Are you crying?”

Clark just smiled at her. “She’s beautiful.” He then passed the baby to Lois’s arms and a gave a long kiss on her lips.

Lois looked at her daughter, crying herself. “My girl.” She gave, too, a kiss on her forehead. “Welcome to the world, Lara Ella Kent.”

\--º--

After announcing to the family in the waiting room the happy news, Clark took his son to see his sister alone. “Shh, they’re sleeping,” Clark said as they entered the room where both mother and daughter were resting.

Chris looked at his mom, laying on the bed with a peaceful face.

“Come here,” Clark whispered. Chris joined him at the side of the bed where the cradle was. The boy stood on his tiptoes. He was having difficult to see his sister, so Clark put him on his arm.

Chris watched his sister, curious. As if she heard them, she opened her eyes. “Look, dad! She opened her eyes!” He said, excited.

“Yeah,” Clark nodded, using his index finger to play with his daughter. “Talk to her, she’s listening to you.”

Chris hesitated. “Uh, hi, Lara! I’m Chris, your big brother.”

Clark smiled at his son attempt of talk. “When your mom and I aren’t around, you’ll be responsible to protect her. Can I count on you for that, son?”

He nodded, firmly. “I’ll protect her, dad,” he told him, looking tenderly at his sister.

\--º--

**Day 333**

“How was school?” Clark asked as he take Chris back home.

“It was fine,” the boy replied. He was eating a sandwich his father bought for him. “Mr. Sanchez made us draw what we want to be when we grow up.”

“What did you draw?”

“You.”

Clark chuckled, placing a hand on his hair. “I’m flattered.”

“Every other boy in my class drew the same thing.”

The man chuckled again.

Suddenly, an alarm went out. It was a fire in a building at the north of Metropolis. Clark paused. “Our apartment is just few feet from here. Can you go there alone?” He didn’t wait for his son’s answer as he headed to a corner and flew away already in his Superman suit.

However, unbeknown to his father, Chris decided to follow him. Arriving a minute later than Clark, the boy stopped in front of burning six-floor building in the first floor. People around the building were commenting about a gas explosion.

Chris watched amazed as people appeared one by one outside the building by the second. His eyes then turned to a little girl who was walked dangerously close to the building as she yelled the name “Daisy.”

The worst happened as the balcony of the burning apartment started to break apart and then started to fall, exactly at the direction the girl was. Fortunately, Superman flew to save the girl, but before he could reach her, an another blurry figure got there before him, dropping the girl far away from the danger.

Thanks to his powers, the man of steel could see who it was, and that the person in question was hiding behind a tree after the rescue. But there wasn’t much time to dwell on that as there was more to do on the situation at hand.

Finally, Superman finished the rescues and put the fire out, while the firefighters attended the injured people. He walked toward the recently saved girl, who was now crying. “I believe this is Daisy,” he held a cat to her.

She grabbed and hugged her, happy. “Thank you, sir.”

Superman smiled at her. He talked to the firefighter in charge about the situation, lamenting the death of one person, who died during the explosion. “Now if you excuse me, Mr. Thompson, I’ve got to be somewhere else.”

He then flew away, grabbing his son into his arms on the way. He stopped up in the sky. “I thought I told you to go home.”

Head down, Chris didn’t say anything.

Clark placed a finger under his son’s chin, lifting his head next. He stared at the dark-haired boy, waiting for an answer.

“I just wanted to help,” he said, shyly.

Clark gave him a slight smile. “You were very helpful.”

Chris’s eyes widened in surprise.

“I’ve been thinking about what you said. I understand your frustration. That’s why I’ve been rethinking my methods with you. I talked to your mom and she and I agreed that we should let you a little more loose regarding your powers.”

The boy grinned widely. “Really?”

“Little by little,” Clark put the brakes on Chris’s overexcitement. “I’ll help you to practice your developing powers instead of just helping you controlling them. Sometimes I’ll even let you help me out somehow. But that’s it for now, okay? You’re too young and too vulnerable yet.”

Chris nodded, excited, and hugged Clark. “Thank you, dad!” He then whispered. “Wishes come true.”

Clark caught that. “What’s that?”

“Uh, that was my Birthday wish. I wished to fight crime with you.”

The man chuckled. “I guess you could say that.” He pulled away from his son. “C’mon, let’s go patrol the city.”

Father and son flew above the city of Metropolis, now twice protected.

\--º--

**Day 365**

Lois opened the backdoor of the Kent farmhouse with the little Lara in her arms. Clark, carrying all the baby stuff, Chris, and Martha were right behind her.

Lois took in the pleasant smell of fresh cookies and the comfy air the place had. A nostalgic feeling came to her. “I swear, every I come in here, I expect a furry tail to come greet me.”

Martha smiled. “I know. I miss Shelby dearly, too.”

“Look if it isn’t my girls!” Perry spoke as he climbed down the stairs. “Let me see this princess.” He started to make funny faces at her.

Clark gave a chuckle. He then turned his attention to his mother. “Mom, do you know if Mr. Hubbard is at home? I want to borrow a couple of horses from him so me and Chris can go for a ride.”

“I think so. Oh, he’ll love to see you, every time I ran into him he asks about you.”

He nodded. He the kissed Lois on the cheeks. “We’ll be back before lunch.”

\--º--

Lois and Clark were watching the sun go down. She was sitting on the porch swing as Lara breastfed, while Clark was standing beside her. Chris was a few feet in front of them feeding the horses. “I love the sunset view from here,” she said.

“It’s really something special,” he agreed.

“I love Metropolis, but it’s here in Smallville where it all started for us. I still remember vividly my first glimpse of Clark Jr.,” she teased, chuckling.

Clark chuckled, too. “I’m glad you never forget it.” He started to recall the memories of his life here. “My dad taught me how to drive a tractor over there. Shelby broke a fence right there where Chris is. We said our first ‘I love you’ in the barn.”

“Makes you glad you never got through on selling this farm,” Lois said, which he agreed. “I love that our kids will always have this peaceful and loving place to come to.”

“Me too.” Clark turned his attention to his son. “Look at him. He’s pretty good with animals.”

“You might as well put him in a blue shirt and a red jacket and call him Mini Clark,” she smirked.

Clark faked an annoyed face. “We raised a good kid.”

“And, hopefully, we’ll do a good job raising this girl as well,” Lois added, caressing her daughter’s head. She couldn’t measure how much she wanted a second kid, especially a girl, until she first got to hold her in her arms. She was truly a blessing in her life.

Clark continued to look at his son taking care of the horses. The scene in front of him then changed to a twelve-year-old Chris playing with his six-year-old sister.

“ _Chris!” Lara yelled as she ran after him._

_“Ha, ha, you won’t catch me!” He said, mocking her._

_Clark watched happy as brother and sister bonded the particular way siblings do. He watched fascinated as the future was happening right in front of him._

He looked back at Lois, who kept breastfeeding Lara, and then back at Chris, who was still playing with the horses. He wanted to turn back in time and have the opportunity to tell a young man who moped to his mother about being destined to be forever alone that everything would be fine. His lips opened in a genuinely pure smile. “I’m sure we’ll do, Lois.”


End file.
